Unplanned
by Irishlove4Snape
Summary: Penelope gets some test results back from her doctor and is shocked by the outcome. How will she take the news and what will she end up doing next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way what so ever do I own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**Summary: Penelope gets some test results back from her doctor and is shocked by the outcome. How will she take the news and what will she end up doing next? **

**This is for my sister cuz-snarry's-awesome, who has been a real grump since she tripped, fell down the stairs and broke her leg. So I guess she has a right to be grumpy, I'd be grumpy too but she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes… **

**Just kidding Lee, love you :) **

**Anyways wrote this in an attempt to make her feel better, hope it works. **

**This is my first attempt at writing Criminal Minds and I know the summary sucks but I'm very pleased with how it has turned out so far. **

**So please R&R, and enjoy! **

…

"WHAT?" Penelope screeched, jumping to her feet.

"Ms. Garcia" her doctor, an older gentleman who always wore a very stern look, said calmly "Please calm yourself and sit back down."

"Calm myself?" Garcia asked, she was bordering on hysterical "How do you expect me to calm myself when you give me news like…like THAT! There must be some mistake, something wrong with the tests because there is no way that…that…there's just no way."

Her doctor shook his head with a displeased look and Penelope felt like throttling him. This was only her third appointment with him since her last doctor, a nice woman named Molly Wister, retired. She had referred Penelope to this…dinosaur, saying that he was an old friend. Well old was right, he was stern and always seemed unhappy, he was Penelope's polar opposite.

"Ms. Garcia,"

And that was another thing, even though Penelope had told him to call her by her given name, he refused. She didn't understand, didn't most doctors call their patients by their first names? Well he wouldn't, and she found it weird.

"Please just have a seat so we can talk about this?" he suggested.

Penelope breathed deeply, she was starting to feel sick to her stomach "There's nothing to talk about because your tests were obviously wrong! You'll have to run them again."

Her doctor sighed "The tests aren't wrong Ms. Garcia, and they won't have changed if we run them again, it will just cost you more money. You are going to have to accept it."

Penelope groaned, her stomach twisted and turned, and she began to feel faint as her doctors words finally began to sink in.

She raised a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes "This can't be happening" she muttered as memories from two months ago flooded her mind.

"Ms. Garcia, here," she felt a hand land on her arm and then she was being helped into her into her seat.

Penelope bent over, he hands cradling her head as she tried to control her breathing.

The hand moved from her arm to her shoulder and gave her a hesitant pat "I'll give you a minute," her doctor said.

Penelope couldn't even nod to recognize that she had heard him. She listened to his footsteps leave the room and let out a moan, she couldn't believe this, it just wasn't possible.

Penelope shifted through her memories of that night.

"_Penny Garcia! Is that really you?" Penelope heard from behind her and she turned around to see who it was. _

_She had been standing by the bar waiting for the bartender to get her the Margarita she had ordered. _

"_Joshua Beasley" she yelled when she saw the tall, brown haired, blue eyed man walking towards her. _

_She ran and gave him a hug, which he returned enthusiastically. _

_When he pulled back he smiled down at her "Fancy seeing you here" he said jokingly. _

_Penelope rolled her eyes "Well considering this is my brother's wedding, I think the chances of seeing me were pretty high, don't you?" _

_Joshua laughed "I'd say you're right." _

_Penelope laughed too. _

"_Wow Penny, what's it been? Like fifteen years?" he asked. _

"_At least," Penelope said with a shake of her head "I haven't seen you since you left for college." _

"_Oh right," Joshua said, his voice was teasing "how could I have forgotten? I remember that day like it was yesterday, you giving me a hug and then staring at me heartbrokenly as I drove away." _

_Penelope punched his shoulder and laughed "If I remember it was you who was looking heartbroken, but not for me, for that big chested girl that lived three streets away." _

"_Ah, touché," Joshua said "but looking at you now it seems that I should have been pinning for you." _

_Penelope arched an eyebrow at him. _

"_You're one sexy Mama" Joshua said and he wiggled his eyebrows at her but the teasing glint he normally had in his eye was nowhere to be found. _

_Not knowing what to say, Penelope took it as a joke and laughed "Don't you know it boy," she said. _

"_Excuse me Ma'am" Penelope turned around and blushed, she had totally forgotten about her drink. She quickly walked back towards the bar, muttered a thank you and took her drink. _

_Turning back around she almost spilt it all over herself when she came face to face with Joshua, who had obviously followed her. _

_He leaned intimately close and just when he was close enough for their lips to actually touch, he looked to the left and said easily to the bartender "Can I get a Budweiser, thanks." _

_Joshua pulled back and gave Penelope a toothy grin. _

"_Smooth," she said, willing her voice to sound normal, even though her heart was beating a mile a minute. _

_She hated to admit it but when she was younger she had had a crush on Joshua Beasley, who was off limits because he was four years older and her brother's best friend. Besides even if he hadn't been off limits there was no way he would have liked the geeky, pimply, chubby teenager she had been. _

"_So…" he began, still standing way too close for comfort "What do you think of Andrea?" _

_He was talking about Penelope's new sister-in-law. Penelope thought of the bright, funny, redhead that her brother had married "I like her," Penelope stated "her and Parker are a good match." _

_Joshua grinned at her "Like you would say otherwise even if you didn't like her." _

_Penelope rolled her eyes "Well that's beside the point since I definitely do like her." _

"_Mmm hmm," he said and then smiled when the bartender handed him his drink. _

_Penelope shook her head, she didn't know what he was getting at, as she had stated she had no problems with her new sister-in-law. _

_However Joshua dropped the subject, instead he wrapped a firm arm around Penelope's shoulders and began leaning her away from the bar towards one of the tables in the reception hall. Normally Penelope would have protested being led around but found she was unable to object. She just went with the flow, feeling butterflies fluttering around her stomach the whole time. _

_Joshua lead her to her table, which was empty at the moment, Penelope guessed her other brothers were out on the dance floor with their dates at the moment. _

_He pulled out her chair and Penelope sat, glad to be off her feet. He pulled out the chair beside her and sat down himself. _

"_So speaking of the newlyweds," Joshua said as he leaned into the table so that he was closer to Garcia "I wonder whether you have someone of your own, I didn't see you with a date?" _

"_Oh and you were watching me?" Penelope asked. _

"_I might have glanced your way once or twice…" he said trailing off; he gave her a questioning look. _

_Penelope felt like biting her lip but refrained from doing so "No, I'm not with anyone at the moment." _

"_Is that so?" he asked with a disarming smile and seemed to lean even closer. _

"_It is…" Penelope answered and this time her breath did hitch, she felt like smacking herself. Taking a moment to regain her composure, Penelope took in Joshua's hopeful look and it did nothing to help her flustered emotions, "What about you?" she asked, barely able to get the words out. _

"_I'm very much alone at the moment," Joshua breathed out and Penelope felt a shiver race down her spine "but I'm hoping to…right that situation." _

_Joshua reached his hand out and pushed a lock of her blonde hair, that had fallen from the tight bun she had had it in, out of her eyes and behind her ear. _

_Penelope visibly shivered. _

"_You want to, take this somewhere else?" Joshua asked her. _

_Penelope gulped and then nodded hastily._

_She grabbed Joshua's hand and after a quick look around the reception hall, pulled him to his feet and they made their way back to Penelope's hotel room. _

That night Penelope had been in for a night of hot, sweaty sex, the one night stand kind and when she woke up there was a note by her bed from Joshua that said it had been nice to see her and he hoped to see her at the next Garcia wedding, whenever that would be.

Penelope hadn't been upset about the note when she had found it; she had honestly not been looking for anything more than a good one night stand and had been happy to receive it. But now as she sat in her doctor's office she began to regret her decision that night.

Penelope heard her doctor come back in and lifted her head to look at him.

He was carrying a plastic cup full of water in his hand and he offered it to her once he was standing at her side. She took it with a shaky hand and watched as he went and sat back down at his desk.

He looked across the desk at her and waited for her to speak.

Penelope took a sip of the water and then shook her head "I just don't get it," she said and her doctor sighed, giving her an annoyed look.

Penelope glared back "I mean I get it, I know how these things work and all but I don't understand how this could have happened. I'm on the pill, I was on the pill back then" she stated forcefully.

Her doctor nodded "Yes, I see how that would be troubling to you" he said.

Penelope stared at him in shock; of course it would be troubling to her! You're not supposed to be able to get pregnant if you're on the pill, that's what it was for after all.

Her doctor cracked his knuckles and shook his head "The pill is a very temperamental thing, you must take it exactly as specified in order for it to work properly, some women have a lot of trouble with this" he said.

Penelope felt affronted, that sounded very accusing to her. "I took the pill exactly as I was supposed to" she growled.

"So you're positive you took it every day, on the hour, and never missed out even on days when your schedule was hectic and you had no time?" he asked her.

That stopped the outrage that had been building up in her, quicker than you could say 'busted' "I…well…" she began, thinking of all the times she had gotten home from work and been too tired to do anything but fall into bed.

He nodded "I know this comes as a shock to you, obviously, but if you don't take the pill exactly as instructed everyday then there is the chance that you can become pregnant; a chance which has undoubtedly happened in this case."

Penelope stared at him; she didn't know what to say.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant and the unknowing father lived eight thousand miles away. The unknowing father who quite possibly wouldn't want anything to do with the child.

Penelope was royally screwed.

"Ms. Garcia" her doctor said loudly and Penelope looked up at him, startled from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what you planned to do now?" he asked.

"Planned to do?" Penelope asked, not understanding.

"Are you going to move forward with this pregnancy?" he added.

Penelope's eye's widened, she was a shocked that she was pregnant but the other option had never even crossed her mind. She was definitely keeping the baby; there was no doubt in her mind.

"Yes, of course" Penelope answered.

Her doctor cracked the first smile Penelope thought she had ever seen on him "Good, good, I'll write you up a subscription for prenatal vitamins and give you some pamphlets on what you will need to know in the next few months."

"Right" Penelope said.

Her doctor stood up, he held out his hand to her and said "I'll tell Mandy to book your next appointment, I'd like to see you in the next month or so and I'm sure you'll be wanting an appointment booked for your first ultrasound."

Penelope stood up too and took her hand "Yeah, thanks," she said, things seemed to be moving really fast.

"Penelope," her doctor said using her first name for the first name "everything will work out."

Penelope nodded, not sure if she believed it or not.

"If there is anything you need, or you have any questions, feel free to call me" he said and then opened the door for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Sorry it's a little short, next chapter will be longer I promise, but I've got to go out now and I wanted to have this posted before I left. **

**Enjoy! **

…

"Morning Baby Girl" Derek said as he saw Penelope walk through the doors of the bullpen. He had been sitting on the corner of his desk chatting to Prentiss about her weekend.

Penelope barely glanced over at him as he she wished him a quiet "Good morning" before she was walking away towards her office.

Derek frowned and hopped up from his desk; he quickly walked over to her and stopped her before she could get far "Whoa, Baby what's wrong? Where's my 'I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff?'"

Penelope sighed as she turned to look at him "It's nothing Derek" she said, turning to leave.

"Don't give me that," Derek said, his hand shooting forward to grab her arm, putting a stop to her escape "I know when something's up with my Baby Girl."

Penelope frowned at him "Honestly Derek, please just leave it alone, I don't feel like talking right now."

Derek arched an eyebrow but at her sad look he dropped his hand from her arm "Okay," he said "but you know you can come to me if you change your mind?"

"Yeah I know Hot Stuff," she said with a sad smile before patting his shoulder and then taking her leave.

Derek watched her go with a shake of his head; he wondered what was wrong with his Baby Girl.

…

Penelope groaned as she sat down in her office chair, she was feeling tired since she really hadn't gotten any sleep all weekend, and she just knew that Derek wasn't going to leave her alone for long.

She had finally gotten over her shock from the situation she was in, though it had taken her quite a while.

It wasn't until Sunday, a day and a half after her doctor's appointment, that she made herself sit down and think about the consequences of that night two months ago and what it would mean for her now.

She knew she had to make some decisions regarding this new, unplanned beginning in her life, such as how to tell Joshua or even whether she should tell him, and what it would mean for her work life, but so far she had no answers.

Penelope sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She had no idea what to do next and it was slowly driving her insane.

She wished she could tell someone like JJ or Derek so that they could give her some advice on what to do next but she was too embarrassed to tell them at the moment. It was an intimate situation; if she told them then she would also have to tell them how she came to be in such a situation. She didn't even want to imagine what Derek's reaction to that would be; he was always so protective over her, like a big brother.

Plus if she told either of them, it would only be a matter of time before the news reached Hotch's ears and she wasn't ready to have the whole B.A.U knowing.

She knew she would eventually have to tell them, especially when she began showing but she didn't what everyone to know just yet.

So for now she'd just have to sit tight and figure things out on her own.

Penelope was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She took a deep breath, shaking herself of her thoughts and leaned over and put the phone on speaker "Garcia" she stated.

"Hello, Penelope Garcia?" a women's voice said over the phone.

"That's me," Penelope "who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi Penelope, this is Alicia Selkirk, I'm Dr. Turner's secretary," the women said "we got a referral from your Doctor's office; they said that you would be interested in booking an ultrasound for your first…"

Her voice was cut off as Penelope quickly picked up the receiver and paced it next to her ear, she didn't want anyone overhearing.

Once the phone was against her ear she caught the Alicia woman's last words "…is that correct?"

"Uh…yes," Penelope said.

"Alrighty then," Alicia said in a chirpy voice "I have an availability next week on Thursday at noon, does that work for you?"

Penelope knew she would have to ask Hotch but was pretty sure she could get the time off, if not since it was at noon she could probably go on her lunch break. "Yes that should be fine" she answered.

"Okay then, so we're located just sou…" Penelope practically dropped the phone as she heard a knock on her door and then the door was opening and JJ was there.

"Thanks for calling," Penelope said cutting the woman off "I know how to get there; I'll see you next week."

"Oh…okay," Alicia said, sounding confused "see you on Thursday."

Penelope quickly hung up the phone; she did actually know how to get to the clinic since Mandy, her doctor's secretary, had told her on Friday.

She looked up at JJ and tried to smile "Hey Jayje, what can I do for you?"

JJ gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Morgan told me you were acting kind of off when he saw you this morning" JJ said as an explanation.

Penelope scowled and shook her head, when she got her hands on Morgan she was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

"I don't know what Morgan told you but I'm perfectly fine" Penelope said.

"Pen," JJ said sternly "come on, you know I know you better than that."

Penelope grumbled something under her breath that JJ didn't catch before she sighed and explained "It's nothing JJ, I'm just a little tired because I didn't get much sleep last night."

JJ looked unconvinced "I doubt Morgan would be so worried if it was just because you were tired."

Penelope shook her head "Well I was grumpy this morning and Morgan caught me at a bad time, but it's really nothing. I'm sure after a good night's sleep I'll be in a better mood."

"Are you sure there wasn't something that made you lose sleep in the first place?" JJ asked.

"No," Penelope denied "It was just one of those nights."

JJ gave her an unsure look but then nodded "Okay Pen, but just so you know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Duly noted my dear friend" Penelope said, glad that the conversation was over.

"JJ, Garcia," both women turned to look at the open doorway, Hotch was standing there "we have a case, I need you both in the conference room."

"Got it Boss Man" Penelope said getting up, and following them out of her office.


End file.
